Episode 48
Fantasia is the 48th episode of Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on September 27, 2010 and it is the last episode of the first season. The Fighting Festival draws to a close with Laxus Dreyar's defeat at the hands of Natsu Dragneel with the help of Gajeel Redfox. Laxus is excommunicated from the guild for his crimes, but not without being reminded that all the Mages he had previously hurt still care for him and would look out for him, for he is a part of Fairy Tail, just like them. Summary Laxus Dreyar invokes Fairy Law. Everyone he perceives an enemy will be obliterated, but something goes wrong. Everyone in Magnolia is still alive and well, virtually unscathed. Freed Justine enters the Cathedral, and explains that in his heart, Laxus didn't see any of his guild mates or the townsfolk as enemies. This is what caused the Fairy Law to fail. Laxus is in denial, and once again enters Dragon Force. He and Natsu continue their fight, and soon Laxus gains the upper hand. However, despite the strong blows, Natsu continues to stand up with determination. Laxus decides to eradicate him from the face of the earth, so he uses Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. This spell could have killed Natsu if it weren't for Gajeel Redfox who used his iron pillars as a lightning rod to save him. His sacrifice fuels Natsu, and he uses every technique in his arsenal to hit Laxus. With Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, he defeats Laxus and puts an end to the Fighting Festival. Somewhere else, Igneel and another being, known as Grandeeney, are discussing Natsu's actions. Igneel seems seriously affected by Grandeeney's comment of Natsu's death, and orders her to get out, saying that they are not allowed to interfere with the humans. Grandeeney sympathizes, and seems to have an interest in humans just as Igneel does. Porlyusica is returning home after having basically revived Makarov. She hears the citizens of Magnolia talk about the recent events, and scoffs at the idea of Laxus being the Master. Erza Scarlet gives the good news of Makarov's recovery to the guild. She wants everyone to go easy on the Master from now on and everyone agrees. The conversation turns into happier subjects and the guild discusses the Fantasia parade, which will be held the following day. Everyone but the injured will participate, and among these injured are Natsu and Gajeel. Laxus then enters, wanting to see the Master, but everyone is against that. They block his way to protect the Master, but Erza interferes and lets him go. Natsu then blocks the way and states that he doesn't count their battle as fair, since they fought two on one, and wants Laxus to fight him again. Laxus doesn’t pay much attention to him, but as he leaves, he waves at him, and everyone is surprised by this. Laxus and Makarov meet. Makarov lectures him on the true meaning of a guild and scolds him for his actions. Makarov also adds that he never wanted Laxus to be someone strong or looked up to. He just wanted him to be happy and healthy. Laxus, guilty of the crimes of endangering his guildmates, is excommunicated from the Guild. Laxus understands and leaves, but not before telling a broken up and sobbing Makarov to take care of himself. He later informs the Thunder God Tribe of this. They offer to leave the guild with him but in the end are willed to stay by Laxus. Elsewhere, Ultear Milkovich is talking to someone whom she identifies as Master Hades. They talk about Jellal' manipulation, and Hades states that because of Ultear, they achieved in getting one of the keys to a seal. Ultear congratulates Hades and then Jellal is shown, deep in the seas, unconscious. The Fantasia Parade begins. Lavish floats with Fairy Tail Mages using their Magic onboard parade throughout the city that swarms with countless spectators, including old friends of some Fairy Tail Mages. Behind the scenes, Gajeel gives Makarov a letter detailing the location of his son, Ivan Dreyar. Gajeel had acted as a double agent for Makarov because he fears Ivan’s actions. Makarov thanks him, and returns to the parade. Laxus is also watching the parade, and moments after Makarov enters the scene, Laxus is reminded of his first Fantasia parade he watched when he made up a sign for Makarov to know that even if he wasn't seeing him, he was looking for him. He is amazed to see that Makarov and the whole guild are using that sign in the current parade, telling Laxus that even though he is not part of the guild, he is one of them and the Fairy Tail Guild will always look after him. He leaves, ashamed and touched, understanding what a fool he was. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** ** * * * * ** Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru) * * ** * * * ** Spells used * * * * * * * * * * * Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Light Form Armors used * Manga & Anime Differences *The anime adds a clip of the Fairy Tail members watching the light of Fairy Law engulf the town. *Natsu removes his shirt before fighting Laxus in the anime. *The fight between Laxus and Natsu is much longer in the anime, with the fight also taking place in the sky above the cathedral and on the roof of the cathedral. The fight in the manga takes place inside the cathedral only. *In the manga, Gajeel is present in the cathedral when he acts as a lightning rod. In the anime, he has somehow climbed onto the roof to help protect Natsu. *There is an added scene in the anime of Igneel and Grandeeney talking about Natsu. *The anime added a scene in which Ultear is talking with somebody through a Lacrima. *In the Fantasia Parade in the manga, Cana is on a float with Bisca, Levy and Lucy. In the anime, she is on a float with Wakaba and Macao. *The Fantasia Parade in the anime shows many more floats and many more Fairy Tail participants, such as Mirajane transforming into a gecko. *Erza's costume in the Fantasia Parade differs between the anime and the manga. *The anime adds a clip of Lucy talking about Fairy Tail, and Happy teasing that if she smiles too much she'll get wrinkles. *The manga has an extra scene that the anime did not include. In this scene, Gajeel is shown with Makarov's son, Ivan Dreyar, talking about Fairy Tail and Laxus. The manga then shows Gajeel talking to Makarov about the matter at the Guild Hall. The anime does not include the scene between Gajeel and Ivan, but still has a short clip of Gajeel giving Makarov his information on a float just before the Fantasia Parade begins. Navigation Category:Episodes